KnightWalker: April's Forever Knight Fanfiction
KnightWalker: April's Forever Knight Fanfiction (at http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightWalker/Pages/kwindex.html) is April French's website for her Forever Knight writing. Site Design The current website consists of a main index page with auxiliary pages containing fan fiction and essays. All share a common background graphic from Luminescence Grab'n'Go Graphics, in black with a leftside border repeating the image of a red shield bearing a golden gryphon. A double-headed spear divider is used throughout. The site has a title banner created by Kristin Harris, colour-coordinated to the red/black of the background. It shows Nick, with Janette's eyes behind the title, which is in Gothic lettering. An elongated sword makes the "I" of "KnightWalker". Site Contents The current version of KnightWalker contains an archive of fan fiction by April, and several essays (one by Kristin Harris), all indexed off the main page. In addition, there is a page of "60 Signs That You Are Addicted to ~Forever Knight~" containing a list of exaggerated signs of ardent fannishness. Stories Archived on KnightWalker In revising the site, April decided to remove a number of her early stories which she felt did not come up to her current writing standards. She also removed her popular Sons of Lilith series. Only the following stories are currently archived on the KnightWalker website: * "Last Knightmare" * "Original Sin" * "This Hellish Alchemy" * "Carpe Noctem" * "My Immortal" * "October" * "Forsake Me Not" * "Full Circle" * "Nocturnal Pleasures" * "Strong Man's Ashes" * "Eternal Rest" * "In Desert Waste or Crowded Street" * "A Soundless Heartbeat" * "Christmastime in the City" * "The Subtle Forms of Control" * "Downfall" * "My City of Ruins" * "All of the Photographs" * "Lamb Chop" Essays Archived on KnightWalker The following essays are archived on the KnightWalker website: * "From the Ashes: Reincarnation in Buddhism and Christianity" * "Fire and Ice: Dante's Concepts of Hell, Justice and Redemption in Forever Knight" * "Supernatural Attraction: Why We Like It" by Kristin Harris * "The Wrong Side of the Knight: Who is Nicholas de Brabant as a Historical Figure?" Site History The KnightWalker website was originally on GeoCities (at http://www.geocities.com/knightwalker1228/index.html). It was first recorded by the Internet Archive on 17 June 2004, and the counter on the index page indicates that the site had been started that January. Over the next couple of years, the site was occasionally recorded again. However, this was never more than partly done; and almost all the internal pages are missing from the archived copy. The site was not recorded between 1 December 2006 and 9 August 2009. However, copies do exist of the site as it existed after the announcement that GeoCities was about to close. It is clear from the update section at the top of the index page that, at some point in 2007, April decided to revise her site. However, she then abandoned it in mid-revision, leaving most of the internal pages missing. Original KnightWalker site The index page of the KnightWalker website has always looked very similar. However, other graphics appear on some of the internal pages of the original version of the site, including additional banners by Kristin Harris, used as links. The site had seven major subsections, each with its own index: Series Fiction, Other Stories, Poems, Nonfiction, Pictures, Links, and Other Things. Not all of these sections are available on the Wayback Machine. However: * the Pictures section once included the following (but most of the pictures were not recorded): ** three attempts by April to draw her character Kai Thorn, from the Sons of Lilith series; one of these survives: *** archived picture of Kai Thorn, drawn by April. ** three photomanipulations she did; ** three headers she made, but never used (offered for other fans to use); ** two cartoon portraits by April in the style of South Park; * the Poetry section included one poem, "Tears of Ivory"; * the Sons of Lilith series included five seasons (summarized, except for Season One), with six additional stories; in addition there was one story written by a fan of the series, a cast list for Season One of Sons of Lilith, and a tongue-in-cheek list of Sons of Lilith factions; some pages survive: ** archived index for the Sons of Lilith series; ** archive cast list for Season One of Sons of Lilith; ** archived index to Season One of Sons of Lilith; * stories mentioned in the "Updates" section at the top of the index page include "Red is the Color of Darkness" and "Darkness Has Come to Me"; * archived stories include one of the songfics, "My City of Ruins", and The Endless Parade #16 "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight"; * the Shadow Sight series included the following stories: ** "Souls on the Water" ** "All Souls' Night" ** "Knight of the Shadows" ** "All The Pretty Little Horses" ** "The Wayfarers" ** "Le Belle Dame" ** "Souls All Enchained" ** "Lords of the Natural World" ** "Though Lovers Be Lost" ** "Upon the Shadow" ** "Harp of Queens" ** "Two Sides of the Same Coin" ** "Gods That We Adore" * the site had a GeoCities guestbook. Comments on the guestbook include: Archived Site on GeoCities.ws The last edition of the GeoCities KnightWalker site has been archived on GeoCities.ws. This edition included a rec list of Forever Knight stories, and a pair of fill-in-the-blank games created by April. In one, the player fills out a form as if a character in April's Sons of Lilith series. In the other, the player fills out a form as if a vampire from Forever Knight. April intended to include a list of birthday stories written for her by other people. However, this was never linked in. Although the website includes the entire essay section, the revision of the various fiction and poetry sections was barely started. Only the index page for "standalone" stories is on the site; and even that was abandoned half-finished. However, it does indicate that April intended the KnightWalker site to include, among other fan fiction, the following stories (none of which had yet been linked in): * "Heartshine" * "The Artist Cunningham" * "Ripe Plums and Bay Rum" * "Eternal Rest" * "Poetry in Motion" * "In Desert Waste or Crowded Street" * "Christmastime in the City" * "The Subtle Forms of Control" * "Strong Man's Ashes" It will be noted that this list includes some stories that are not included in the current edition of the KnightWalker website. In addition, the site was intended to contain April's series fiction, crossovers, and songfic, each linked off its own separate index page. The last update to the site was apparently made 19 November 2007; and KnightWalker remained in an unfinished state until GeoCities went down in October 2009. Current Website In 2009, Yahoo! decided to delete all GeoCities websites. At April's request, she had the opportunity to completely revise the site yet again before it was moved to its current location in the Forever Knight Website Archive. External Links * KnightWalker: April's Forever Knight Fanfiction - current version Category:Fan Websites Category:Archived Websites